


Lost in Space - Chapter 1 -

by Tsss



Series: Lost in Space [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsss/pseuds/Tsss
Summary: Alpha Revolutionist Jiyong x Omega Prince Lee SeunghyunAbo梗，我们的征途是星辰大海。





	Lost in Space - Chapter 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> 开坑一时爽，填坑亿万年

“恐惧是治疗怯弱的良药。”

权志龙是在演唱会后台，第二次见到这位当时已经声名狼藉的皇太子本人。

李昇炫氏，在那次混乱之前，是军校top7的优秀毕业生，技术卓越的机甲驾驶员，年仅二十五岁就政绩斐然的皇室第一顺位继承人。他穿着一身铁灰色的西装，抬手时可以隐隐约约窥见钻石袖扣的反光。和帝国大多数人期望相反，这位被揭穿身份的Omega依然保持着自己高贵的风姿，除了无法祛除的黑眼圈，他眼神明亮，面无倦色，说话掷地有声。

他玩味的翘起嘴角，想起第一次见面时，对方狠戾的眉眼，以及倒入自己怀中时，灼热柔软的触感。

“G-Dragon，不，应该说是权志龙氏，”他说，“你要和我结盟吗？”

“哦？”权志龙看着他，翘起一边嘴角，“那么，你能给我什么好处？”

“唔。”

在人类不再满足于地球，征服星系不过是历史的一段车辙。科技让光年变为咫尺，而飞船进行跃迁时，依旧会产生失重。

李昇炫就是在这样的失重中，咬住了权志龙的胳膊。

黑色罗马数字的间隙留下玫红色的血痕，红发的男人吃痛，掰开夹着自己腰部的双腿，将阴茎再度狠狠撞进Omega的生殖腔。

“不要缩的那么厉害，宝宝。”他将垂下的刘海捋到后面，没有管顺着额头流下的汗水，下身稍许抽出，在李昇炫放松的瞬间又挺了进去，“虽然我不介意死在你身上……”

“不……”

征服者的舌尖从挺起的乳尖一路蜿蜒滑到喉结，而王子殿下张着嘴，胸部剧烈起伏。为了迎合Alpha的进入，他的生殖腔分泌出大量体液，权志龙的每次进出都可以带出一小部分——这些混着精液的液体，顺着李昇炫的股缝沾湿床单，留下斑斑驳驳的痕迹。

眼泪顺着李昇炫的眼尾溢出来，权志龙停下抽送的动作，舔掉他的泪水。

“太舒服了？嗯？”

他压低声音时的性感让Omega无法抗拒，李昇炫睁开眼睛，看到权志龙浅色的瞳孔中全部都是陷入发情期无法自拔的，自己的身影。

“志龙真的好棒。”王子殿下诚实的说道。

膨大的肉结堵住了内腔的出口，Alpha亲亲他的耳垂，再度将他带入性爱的漩涡。

李昇炫踉跄的推开舱门。

距离这场军演结束还有一个星期，他明明携带了足量的抑制剂，却没有想到被人替换成了葡萄糖。整个舰队除了少数的Beta，几乎全员Alpha——假设他一旦进入发情期信息素爆发，面对成百上千陷入交配本能中的强壮Alpha，先不说未来的政途，恐怕是性命也难保。

他颤抖的打开腕部通讯器，接通了前几天的一个匿名通讯。

快点接通啊！

他手指交叉，默默的祈祷着。

“滴滴。”

李昇炫呆住，他听到了舱门外刷卡的声音。

他从军靴里抽出匕首，在挥出的那一刻被握住手腕。

“这样对待自己的救命恩人，真的好吗？殿下。”


End file.
